You took my bear?
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: Russia-san! D: Oh Canada, you don't know what you'r in for...
1. Chapter 1

**An attempt, I repeat, and attempt! At a Hetalia fanfic. Hopefully all goes well. O_O **_I love Colombians! Please, it's either them or the Salvadorans. I mean no racism, or anything of the sort. The Colombians have some of the best coffee around._

Matthew Williams was having a bad day. Not only had all the Tim Horton's run out of coffee (damn Colombians and their coffee strike), but his bear was missing! Gone, and no one had seen him. Zip, zilch, nada que ver! And Matthew was worried. Kumajirou had been MIA for about a week now. I know I said Matt had been having a bad day, but he hadn't noticed the bear's absence because he was so busy dealing with the coffee shortage. He was sitting at his desk when his assistant (more like mail-giver, that's all the guy did) came in.

"You have the usual bills, but there's this strange one here. It says that it should be opened by you, and by you alone. Here." Matthew took the envelope from the man's hand, and waited until he exited the room. He slid the letter opener under the opening and violently ripped the top open. He hadn't meant to, really. He was just anxious. The seal on the envelope had been from none other that _Russia._ Canada didn't trust that man. He opened the letter. There was only one sentence on it.

_Have you seen your bear today, because I have. ___

"That _bastard_!" Matthew covered his mouth with his hand, seeing if anyone had heard his outburst. Thankfully no one had. Who knew the kind nation could even swear? America would have been proud. Matthew grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a letter to the western nation.

_What do you want? You know what, by the time you get this, it won't matter. I'll be on your doorstep. My bear better be okay, or you'll have a war on your hands. _

_~Canada_

He closed the letter, sealed it, and put it into the mail box. He called his secretary.

"Mary, book a flight to Moscow. I'm going to Russia."

**Epic, right? Yeah, not really XD Onto the next chapter *goes all stupidly serious***


	2. Chapter 2

Canada glared at the man standing in front of him, holding a sign saying "Williams." The Russian was a good head taller than the Canadian, but Matthew wasn't intimidated… much.

"Vell, hello my neighbor. How vas your flight?"

"Screw the nice, Ivan. Where is he?"

The Russian just chuckled. It sent shivers down Canada's back.

"My, my." Ivan said, taking Matthew's chin in his hand, making him look into the older man's face. "Aren't we impatient?"

Matthew swatted Ivan's hand away. "When it comes to my friends, yes." Matthew handed his suitcase to the Russian. "Alright, where's the car?" Ivan just smiled.

"This vay, please." Matthew followed Ivan, into the parking lot. He was surprised to see Estonia in the driver's seat.

"Hello Estonia. How have you been?" Matthew smiled at the other nation, but Estonia just looked up at him in terror. Matthew was about to ask what was wrong when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a smiling Russia standing over him.

"Estonia, you know you're just here to drive."

Estonia just nodded his head, and turned his head towards the windshield. Matthew just glared at Ivan.

"You know, if you intimidate everyone, you'll never had any friends."

"I have enough comrades to satisfy me."

Matthew wasn't sure, but he thought he heard some double meaning in the sentence. He just rolled his eyes and got into the car.

Half an hour later, they reached Russia's house. Matthew couldn't help but gape at how big it was. There were three floors, plus the attic, and two wings which must have been added on to the original house.

"Woah." He heard a laugh from behind him.

"You like it, da?"

Matthew couldn't help it. "Yes… I do…" He got out of the car. Lithuania and Latvia were there to greet him.

"W… welcome back, Russia-san. How was your drive?" Canada saw that Latvia was shaking. Lithuania was too. Russia didn't answer them. He just handed Latvia the heavy suitcase and head into the house. Canada went up to Latvia, who was struggling with the weight.

"I can carry that inside."

"N… no, I'm fine, really." Canada was going to protest, but then realized it wouldn't matter. So he just went into the house.

"Let me show you to your room." Russia led Matthew (and a struggling Latvia) to a third floor room with a view of the ocean. The really cold ocean.

"Dinner is at 7:00. If you need anything, please, just ask."

Russia and Latvia left the room, leaving Canada alone in a strange country, wondering if he bear was okay, in the hospitality of a man he really, _really_ didn't like.

**Okay, so I know this one wasn't as funny, but don't worry. It will get funnier… I hope… :D *ding***


	3. Chapter 3

Canada looked down at the soup in front of him. He gently poked the cold mush with his spoon. He looked up at Russia, who seemed to enjoy the _okroshka_.

"So, Russia-san…"

Ivan looked up, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Matthew, you're not eating. You don't like it?" The way Ivan was tilting his head, and smiling at the Canadian, it made Matthew's skin crawl. He took a big spoonful of the soup and put it into his mouth.

"M… mmm, so good…" He almost gagged. Ivan just smiled at went back to his food. Matthew knew that nothing was going to get done during dinner, so he decided to grimace through the horrible food and wait until later to negotiate his bear's safe return.

-----------------------------------

An hour later, Matthew and Ivan were sitting in the living room, staring at the fire blazing in the fireplace. Ivan had given Matthew some of his famous vodka, and Matthew actually liked it. In fact, he liked it so much, before he knew it, he'd finished the whole bottle.

"Ivan, please!" Matthew wailed, looking at the older man. "Tell me where my bear is!"

Ivan just smirked. "You know, you are very cute vhen you are drunk."

Matthew pouted. "I'm not *hic* drunk!"

Ivan scooted closer, and took the Canadian's chin in his hand, forcing the younger man's face up.

"Yes, you are." The Russian leaned in and kissed the young man on the lips, gently, and experimentally. Matthew was too stunned to do anything, and Ivan took that as a sign to further. He slowly snaked a hand up the Canadian's shirt, rubbing his fingers over pink buds. Matthew gasped, and that gave Ivan a chance to slide his tongue into the Canadian's mouth. Matthew moaned, and Ivan just smirked. He started to take off Matthew's pant, and that's when Mattie came out of his drunken stupor and really realized what was going on. He pushed Ivan away. The Russian looked surprised.

"Vhat is vrong?"

"Stay away from me!" Matthew ran up the stairs, past a started Latvia who had been cleaning, and into his room, where he locked the door behind him.

---------------------

**Okay, so as you can guess, I changed the genre from humour to general. I figured this was where it was headed, and molestation isn't really funny. D: I iz sorry. I'm sorry Mattie!!!! DX**


	4. Chapter 4

Canada awoke to the sound of scratching at his door. He groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He wandered over to his door, and opened it slowly, peeking to see if it was Russia. At first he didn't see anyone. Then he felt a tug at the bottom of his pant leg. He looked down to see black eyes surrounded by white fur staring up at him.

"Who are you?" The bear asked.

"Kumajirou!" Canada didn't even care that the white animal had forgotten (again) who he was. He was just happy to have him back. He hugged the bear, and felt a piece of paper in between them.

"What's this?"

"It's a letter."

Matthew took the paper and saw that it was addressed to him, from Ivan.

_Take your damn bear and leave. And don't think you're ever allowed in Russia again. You are forever exiled from the Motherland._

_~Ivan._

Matthew felt a pang of guilt go through him. He hadn't meant to hurt Ivan. He had just been scared. He sighed.

"C'mon Kumajirou, let's get packed."

An hour later, Canada was bringing his things downstairs to where a cab was waiting. He hadn't seen any of the trembling nations that morning, so he assumed Russia had forbade them to help him. Once outside, he put his luggage into the trunk and helped Kumajirou in. Before he got into the taxi himself, he looked up at the big house. The window he looked into had a face, angry and solemn, looking down at him. He winced at the hurt in the eyes of the Russian. He got into the cab, and kept looking at the house until it disappeared from sight.

------------

**Aww, poor Russia-san! D: I sorry Ivan. I 3 u! **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Matthew returned to his country. He had been diagnosed with insomnia. Most would say it's just really bad jet lag. He knew it was guilt. That and…

"Kumajirou, I think… I think I'm in love with Russia."

"Who is he?" The bear looked up at him from the cookie he had been eating.

"He's the guy who kidnapped you."

"Oh… well, great for you." The bear went back to his cookie, leaving Canada to only glower at him.

"Fine, don't care. But I need to go back! He needs to know that I was just scared."

Matthew rushed out of his office to his secretary's desk. She looked up at him, startled.

"Mr. Williams, what's wrong?"

"I need the first flight to Russia."

"Y… yes sir." She started typing on her computer, but when the ticket sales came up, she was frowning. "I'm sorry sir, but there was a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"It says that the name 'Matthew Williams' is on their terrorist list."

Matthew did a double take. "T… terrorist?!?"

"Yes. Something about how you 'hurt the heart of motherland Russia.'"

Matthew's face went pale. Now how was he to ask forgiveness?

"You know what, I have an idea. Mary, type in the name 'Peter Kirkland'"

The secretary didn't understand why, but she did as she was told. "It's not on their list."

"Alright then. Book a flight under that name. I don't care what it takes, just do it."

The woman looked startled, but started typing up the info the site needed. Matthew was going to Russia, not matter what.

-----------------

**OMG, what is Mattie doing?!? Sorry that 1. Its so short and 2. that it's taken so long D: I'm just bogged down by school and all that. Anyway, the next chapter will be from Russia-san's point of view. So get ready for Russia-view :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh noes! Oh yes, it's Russia-view! :D It will be epically… blurry. Stupid vodka D: N E way, I LOVE SEALAND! IGNORE THE STUPID SAILOR OUTFIT COMMENT. Please and thank you :D *Vasted = Wasted**

**----------------------------- **

Russia had no idea _why_ Sealand was visiting him. The "nation" didn't really have any business in the USSR. Unless he was visiting Latvia, but he usually just informed the smaller country, never Russia himself. So Ivan assumed that Peter wanted to rant at him about bullying Latvia… again. He sighed. Peter just didn't get it. It wasn't _he_ who bullied Latvia. It was his crazy sister.

Just then he heard the car pull into the driveway. He pulled the curtains aside to peek out into the open world. The bright light of the sun blinded him. He wasn't used to the sun anyway, but he hadn't even looked outside for the past three weeks. Lithuania had attempted to clean, but Ivan had just thrown one of the many empty vodka bottles at his head. Now, as he tried to focus through his blurry eyes, he saw the usual blue and white stupid sailor outfit that Sealand wore, but for some reason he didn't look quite right.

"I know I'm vasted, but he shouldn't be _that_ much taller from last month." The drunken Russian said aloud to no one in particular. Before he could get a closer look, the person entered the house, leaving Russia's view. Ivan leaned back against the bed and closed his eyes. He would meet with the boy tomorrow, when he felt better.

Apparently, that's not what Sealand had in mind. Ivan heard his door crash open, and then slammed shut. He sat up instantly, anger crossing his face. No one entered Russia's room without knocking. He was about to start shouting at the younger "nation" but what he saw stopped him. The person standing in front of him was wearing Sealand's clothes, but it wasn't the young Kirkland staring at him behind blonde hair. It was Matthew. There was a few seconds of silence before…

"Vat the _fuck_ are _you _doing here, you damn Yankee?!?" Ivan stood up, towering over the younger man. Matthew looked scared, but he didn't turn his head away.

"I came here to apologize."

"Don't bother." Ivan started to reach for his lead pipe, but Matthew was faster. He grabbed the long object and threw it across the room. Ivan tried side-stepping the Canadian, but Matthew just blocked him.

"Listen to me Ivan!"

"Nyet, venever I do, I just get led on!"

"I'm sorry about what happened. I was just scared."

"Of me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. You're a scary person Ivan, everyone thinks so, and you know it. You use it to get people to do what you want. I was afraid you were just scaring me into bed. That I would regret… sleeping with you. But what I realized was that I wasn't afraid of _you_. I was afraid of being _hurt_ by you."

"So instead you decided to hurt me first?" Ivan was surprised to see guilt on the face of the younger man.

"I… I didn't mean to. I was a moron, and I know that."

Ivan looked into blue eyes, and saw that Matthew was telling the truth.

"Vell, cpaceba." Ivan saw the truth be replaced by hurt. "Vat is it now?"

"Is… is that it?"

"Of course. You said vat you had to. So, leave."

"No."

"No?" Ivan turned on Matthew, but the Canadian had snuck up on him, and was closer then Ivan anticipated. Matthew used this to his advantage and pushed Ivan onto the bed, then sat on top of him.

"Vat are you…" Ivan didn't finish his sentence as soft lips pressed against his. He was surprised at first, but then all his anger for the younger man and life itself melted away. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Matthew's waist. He put his hands over the lumps of Matthew's ass and lifted him up. The Canadian squeaked in surprise. Ivan smirked.

"Payback is a bitch. Or at least, it's going to be."

--------------------------

**The story is almost over! Yay, boo? Which one? Anyway, oh mah nuggets, Canada, what were you thinking? Dressing up like Peter and molesting Russia! D: You're insane! Which makes it even better. Now, onto the next capitulo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is probably going to be the last chapter. Enjoy. :D**

**-------------------------------**

Matthew felt like his whole body was on fire. Ivan had already shed their clothes a moment before and was now staring down at the Canadian, his eyes clouded with what Matthew would later realize was lust. Their breathing had become ragged, and the pain of Matthew's lower region was starting to become unbearable. Ivan took his hand, kissing the palm, then his wrist, and so on down Matthew's arm.

"Your skin is so varm." Ivan kissed Matthew's neck, and felt the younger man's heartbeat quicken.

"Ivan, please…"

The Russian smiled. "Please, vat?"

"Please… fuck me!" Matthew looked up at the older nation, panting. He felt like he was about to explode.

"As you vish." Ivan slowly moved down Matthew's body, kissing every few inches. Matthew squirmed, but that just made Ivan go even slower. Finally Ivan reached Matthew's throbbing member. Ivan smiled down as he started stroking the man beneath him. The sounds the Canadian were making were almost too much for Ivan to handle. He took Matthew's penis into his mouth. The sudden warmth and wetness made Matthew cry out in ecstasy. Ivan wanted to hear more, and started moving his head faster. Matthew ran his hands through the silvery blonde hair.

"Please, Ivan, more."

Ivan didn't say anything, but just went further with his pleasuring. He ran his tongue over the tip, making Matthew cry out again. Ivan knew that his and his lover's orgasms were close, and he wanted to prolong the moment as long as he could, so he pulled his mouth away, a string of saliva connecting his tongue to the delicious organ of his love.

"Don't vorry, I am not done vith you yet." He kissed Matthew, reaching for a bottle of lube in his bedside drawer. He covered his fingers in the clear gel and gently, but swiftly pushed one of his fingers into the younger man beneath him. Matthew covered his mouth, not wanting to make anymore noise, but Ivan held his hand above his head.

"I vant to hear you scream." He started moving his fingers in and out of Matthew. He didn't want to scream, but the pleasure was building up, and before he knew it, he was begging for more.

After Ivan had filled Matthew's tight hole with three fingers, he pulled them out and rubbed some of the cold gel onto his own length.

"Are you sure you vant this?"

"God, Ivan, don't start being nice now!"

The older man just chuckled. "Alright, alright." He aligned himself to the Canadian's entrance and slowly entered. Both of them cried out as a shockwave of pleasure ran down their spines.

"Y… you're so big, Ivan." Matthew panted, looking up into the face of his lover. Ivan leaned down and kissed Matthew's neck.

"I vant to make you feel good." Then he started moving. Matthew's cries grew louder and louder as Ivan thrust faster and harder into the smaller man. Before long, both of them were close to the edge.

"I… I…" Ivan looked down just in time to see the look on Matthew's face as he finally reached his orgasm. "IVAN!" Hearing his name come from those red, swollen lips was just enough to push the Russian over the edge. He came hard into the younger man, and felt something warm spill onto his chest.

After the white fog had cleared, Ivan looked next to him to see the sleeping form of Matthew Williams. He smiled and kissed his love on the head.

"I love you, Matthew."

--------------------------------

**Awwwww…. :D O mah nuggets, how graphic! You know you love it XD Please, review. **


End file.
